vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cell
The Cell is the ninth episode of the fifth season of and the ninety-eighth episode of the series overall. Summary FLASHBACKS TO A DARK TIME IN DAMON’S LIFE - Stefan continues to offer Katherine his support while trying to mask his own pain, until Caroline shows up with an unusual form of therapy. After trying to make amends with Caroline, Elena grows so concerned about Damon that she turns to Aaron for help. Later, when Damon tells Elena about a terrible ordeal in his past that he has kept secret for decades, she shares the disturbing information she just learned about her own family. Finally, Aaron decides on a desperate course of action after a conversation with Dr. Wes. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) Recurring Cast *Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield *Shaun Sipos as Aaron Whitmore Guest Cast *Michael Malarkey as Enzo *Trevor St. John as Dr. Whitmore (flashback) Co-Starring *Judd Lormand as Joseph Salvatore (flashback) *Jason MacDonald as Grayson Gilbert (photo) Trivia *Antagonists: Dr. Whitmore (past), the Augustine Society (past and present) and Dr. Wes Maxfield (present). *Elena is captured by Dr. Wes Maxfield in Whitmore House after he injected her with vervain. She was eventually locked in the cell next to Damon. *Aaron learns that Elena is a vampire and that his parents were killed by a vampire when he was a child. The vampire who killed his parents was revealed to be Damon Salvatore at the end of the episode. *It is revealed that Enzo didn't die in the 1958 New Year's fire as Damon originally thought, as he later introduces himself to Elena by his test subject number: 12144. *Elena learns that her father Grayson Gilbert used his medical expertise as a doctor for the Augustine Society, where he worked with Dr. Maxfield (and presumably others) on vampire experiments. *Stefan tries to encourage Katherine to write down her feelings and thoughts in a diary after attempting suicide in the previous episode, which she does not enjoy. *Caroline attempts to help Stefan with his PTSD by using exposure therapy, and brings the safe Stefan was locked in and thrown into the quarry by Silas all summer. When Stefan begins to freak out inside the safe, Katherine crawls in and locks herself in with him to help him focus. He nearly kills her, but she ultimately helps him through his panic by making him realize that he was so focused on his break-up with Elena that he wasn't concerned with the physical pain of dying over and over again throughout the entire summer. *It is revealed that Aaron is a member of the Whitmore Family and, as the family's sole surviving member, he has ownership over Whitmore House and many other buildings on Whitmore College's campus, which was founded by his ancestors. *After revealing the truth about vampires to him, Wes gives Aaron his great-grandfather Dr. Whitmore's vervain-laced wristwatch to protect him from compulsion. *Katherine refers to Mystic Falls as a "one-horse town." *This is the second episode this season to feature only four main cast members. The first episode was Original Sin. *Katherine and Stefan kissed in this episode. * Jeremy, Bonnie, Matt and Tyler don't appear in this episode. *It is revealed that Damon was sold out to Dr. Whitmore in 1953 by his own descendant, Joseph Salvatore, who also had intended to do the same to Stefan. ** Stefan only escaped this fate because he was late to their meeting. This betrayal by Joseph is what eventually led Damon to kill him before he was incapacitated and brought to Whitmore to be experimented on. *** Joseph Salvatore's death in 1953 was originally revealed to have occurred in You're Undead To Me, when Elena read about it in the newspaper archives of the town. It was revealed that Damon, not Stefan, had killed Joseph in Lost Girls. *Damon reveals that he never told Stefan about being imprisoned and tortured by the Augustine Society because he didn't want him to have anything else to feel guilty about. *Damon reveals that in revenge against the Whitmore family for what they had done to him and Enzo, he spent the next several decades enacting his promise to Enzo as a sort of tribute to him. This promise involved killing nearly all of a generation of the Whitmore family at a time, leaving only one survivor to carry on the family bloodline so that Damon could then kill all but one of the following generation, repeating the cycle over and over again. **Damon also reveals that the last time he killed a Whitmore was several months ago, when Elena and he had their first summer together as an official couple. Her name was Sarah Whitmore, and she was Aaron's aunt and his legal guardian after the death of his parents. *Damon tells Joseph in 1953 that the last time he saw Stefan was in 1942 in New Orleans, which was seen in the flashbacks in Season 4's We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street. Continuity *This is the third and final episode of the season to not feature Nadia before her eventual death in Gone Girl. *This episode marked the first appearances of Dr. Whitmore, Joseph Salvatore and Enzo. ** Joseph Salvatore was first mentioned in You're Undead To Me. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding House **Grayson's Clinic *McKinley, Virginia **Whitmore House ***The Cells ***The Laboratory Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 2.36 million viewers in the USA, which was 0.31 million less than the previous episode. *Hashtag during the airing is #VampireHell Cultural References * is the name of a 2000 science fiction psychological thriller directed by and starring . * The cell is a functional and structural unit in all living organisms. * The cell could also refer to the holding cells where the Augustine test subjects are held. * is a song by . * One-Horse Town is a song by Elton John. Quotes :Damon: "What are you doing to me?" :Wes: "I'm ready to take my work to the next level." :Elena: "Wes is involved in something much bigger than anyone even realizes." :Dr. Whitmore: "This is for the advancement of science." :Wes: (to Damon) "Vervain... to keep you calm." :Elena: "We have to find Damon." ---- :Damon: "Well, he doesn't call, he doesn't write. Of course, neither do I. In all fairness, I am the one that abandoned him on a train platform in the middle of World War II." :Joseph Salvatore: "Well, there's always time to be a better man." :Damon: "Eh, not sure I got one of those in me." '' ---- :'Katherine: "Dear Diary: So, here I am, alive. Stefan saved me from killing myself. Now, he's got me on suicide watch. He says it would be therapeutic for me to write down my feelings about the fact that I'm dying and there's nothing I can do about it. Deep thoughts, mortal coil, blah blah blah. My hand's tired. What kind of sentimental idiot writes down everything they feel? Is this what the prophecy meant when it said that all the doppelgängers were drawn together like magnets? Because if it is, I want my money back." ---- :Enzo: (to Damon) "Welcome. Dr. Whitmore never gets tired of watching us vampires heal, but he gives us one glass of blood per day, just enough to keep us alive. Pick yourself up, soldier. My name's Enzo." ---- :Enzo: "You're doing it wrong. You're living for the moment. You need to live for the future." :Damon: "What future?" :Enzo: "The one where you get your revenge. For instance, in my future, my revenge will start with killing Whitmore's dog and mailing it to his house, postage due. Go on. Picture your revenge. Use your imagination." :Damon: "I can see it. Yes. I can see it. After I've taken out the entire Augustine society, I'll kill every member of the Whitmore family." :Enzo: "Boo! I said use your imagination." :Damon: "Except one person. I'll let that person grow up, start a family, and then I'll start killing Whitmores again. And then I'll take out the generation after that, leaving only one person to carry on the name, and then I'll take out the generation after that and so on, and so on, and so on." ---- :Elena: "Damon, Wes knew my dad. They worked together. He said that my dad was an Augustine, too. I know that my dad was a vampire hunter, but he was also the town doctor. He was kind, and gentle, and loving. He wouldn't be part of a place that would cut your eyes out." :Damon: "People are full of surprises. I am so, so sorry I got you caught up in this. Hey. Look at me. Hey. But I promise you, I will get you out of here, okay? I'll get you out of here." ---- :Katherine: (about Stefan) "Have you two ever, um -- ahem -- you know?" :Caroline: (confused) "No, I don't." :Katherine: "Oh, come on, you know. Have you?" :Caroline: (groans in realization) "Oh, my god! Katherine, seriously?" :Katherine: "That wasn't exactly a yes or a no." :Caroline: "We are friends." :Katherine: "Your loss. He's great in bed." :Caroline: "Oh, God. I am so not listening to this." ---- :Damon: "Enzo's friendship kept me alive. He gave me a reason to hang on to my humanity." ---- :Elena: "Stefan is gonna figure this out. When you don't come home and no one hears from me, he will-- he will find us." :Damon: "Points for optimism. But unfortunately, Stefan doesn't even know this place exists." :Elena: "But you were here for five years." :Damon: "Yeah, and in the first year, I'd thought he'd rescue me. He didn't. Once I escaped, there was no point in giving him more to feel guilty about, so I never told him what happened here. I never told anyone." ---- :Damon: "And I knew if I was going to save myself, that I had to stop caring about Enzo. So I turned off my emotions. I left my friend to die. After that, everything was fine. Everything was fine." ---- :Katherine:' (to Stefan): ''"The problem is you're not facing your real issues-- the death you felt in the safe, the pain of dying over and over again. It's easier for you to focus on the physical pain than the emotional heartbreak of Elena leaving you. Your problem is you're not in touch with the reality of the moment, so let's bring you back to the present, shall we? ''(She moves her head to side when Stefan starts to let go slowly, leaving her neck bare to him.) In this moment, are you going to feed on me, or are you gonna save my life? Fight it, Stefan, fight it! (She lowers her voice to a whisper) I'm here. I'm here. (She grabs his face with both her hands as she looks into his eyes) I'm with you. We're together."'' Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 5x09 Promo - The Cell HD|Short promo The Vampire Diaries - The Cell Preview|Extended promo The Vampire Diaries 5x09 Webclip|Webclip The Vampire Diaries - Rehash The Cell|Re#ash Pictures |-|Promotional= Aaron_5x9..jpg|Aaron Elena_aaron_5x9.jpg|Elena and Aaron AARON_5X9.jpg STEFAN_5X9.jpg|Stefan Enzo5x09.jpg|Enzo Enzodamon5x09.jpg 5x09enzoguy.jpg|Dr Whitmore and Enzo 5x09elenastill.jpg|Elena |-|Screencaps= BazEZE2CIAAcJgZ.png Society.png|The Society Enzo alive.jpg 1451521 688394677860295 603612513 n.png Caroline-Stefan_5x9...png Steroline_in_5x9.png Caroline Forbes 5x9.png Katherine 109.png Bebe-cold-shoulder-sleeve-top-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery.png 5x9 Stefan Salvatore The Cell.png 5x9 Caroline Forbes The Cell.png 5x9 Caroline Forbes The Cell..png Care 5x9.png Caroline F 5X9.png Caroline 5x9.png Caroline 5x9......png Caroline Forbes 5x9...png Caroline The Cell.png Caroline 5x9...png Caoline Forbes in the Cell.png Caroline and Stefan 5x9...png Aaronshotsdamon.jpg Damonenzo2.jpg Damonvampire50.jpg DamonEnzocells.jpg TVD 0296.jpg TVD 0289.jpg TVD 0271.jpg TVD 0269.jpg TVD 026723.jpg TVD 026522.jpg TVD 0264.jpg TVD 0259232.jpg TVD 0257.jpg TVD 0063.jpg TVD 0057.jpg TVD 0055.jpg TVD 0049.jpg TVD 0038.jpg TVD 0037.jpg TVD 0028232.jpg TVD 0010232.jpg TVD 0009.jpg TVD 0005.jpg TVD 0004.jpg TVD 0002.jpg TVD_0596.jpg TVD_0598.jpg TVD_0599.jpg TVD_0600.jpg TVD_0603.jpg TVD_0618.jpg TVD_0622.jpg TVD_0625.jpg TVD_0636.jpg TVD_0639.jpg TVD_0646.jpg TVD_0799.jpg TVD_0802232.jpg TVD_0818.jpg TVD_0834.jpg TVD_0848.jpg TVD_0860.jpg TVD_0862.jpg TVD_0904.jpg TVD_0909.jpg TVD_0937.jpg TVD_0940.jpg TVD_0941.jpg TVD_0947.jpg TVD_0948.jpg TVD_0950.jpg TVD_0952.jpg TVD_0953.jpg TVD_0956.jpg TVD_0958.jpg TVD_0963.jpg TVD_0965.jpg TVD_0967.jpg TVD_0969.jpg TVD_0976.jpg TVD_0988.jpg TVD_0994.jpg TVD_0995.jpg TVD_1003.jpg TVD_1143.jpg TVD_1147.jpg TVD_1150.jpg TVD_1154.jpg TVD_1158.jpg TVD_1160.jpg TVD_1164.jpg TVD_1169.jpg TVD_1172.jpg TVD_11782323.jpg TVD_1180.jpg TVD_1183.jpg TVD_1184.jpg TVD_1189.jpg TVD_1193.jpg TVD_1203.jpg TVD_1213.jpg TVD_1228.jpg TVD_1233.jpg TVD_1239232.jpg TVD_1250.jpg TVD_1251.jpg TVD_1263.jpg TVD_1266.jpg Delena509-1.jpg Delena509-2.jpg Delena509-3.jpg Delena509-4.jpg Delena509-5.jpg Delena509-6.jpg Delena509-7.jpg Delena509-8.jpg Delena509-9.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Flashback episodes Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five